Cali Winters
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Asthmatic!Stanford!Sam. When Sam falls ill, Brady rushes to find help. Fluff.


It was cold. Colder than most Cali Winter's, and the apartment reflected the sudden drop in temperature. The uninsulated, drafty, damp ridden apartment reflected the Wintery abuse inflicted upon it a week and a half earlier. Both of it's inhabitants simply choosing to ignore the state of disrepair the place was falling into.

One, a Brady Peters, stood more of a chance of actually acquiring enough money to get the place cleaned up then his roommate, but that would require having to call his parents, who had cut him off, and ask them if they could help out. He was only prepared to do that if things got desperate, and he didn't deem their current situation desperate enough for him to have to beg. His parents had given him a few hundred bucks to take with him to college for necessities such as food, rent, and textbooks, to tide him over until he found some form of income in Stanford. It was all very strange at first, but Brady had soon found himself getting used to budgeting and costs.

It had been two months since he'd met Sam, a shaggy haired, wheezy, lost puppy like kid who'd arrived at Stanford two days late. Brady had been intrigued since he'd first seen the kid trudging towards the main administration building. Drenched through and only carrying a single, small duffel, Brady knew that there was something different about him. The kid wasn't in any of his classes, but he had asked around his roommates from his first student house and a name had come up. Winchester. He kept bumping into the kid here and there. He'd never utter anything other than an apology if he'd been clumsy, which the kid seemed to be, or a courteous thank you, even if your action didn't really require acknowledgement.

Thanking was one aspect of the Winchester kids personality that Brady noticed straight away. The kid had respect. Addressed tutors and those with authority as Sir and Ma'am, or if they asked him to do something, a 'Yes, Sir' or 'Yes, Ma'am' would always accompany a nod. Brady guessed army brat. He seemed the type. Lost and sick of looking for a way to be unlost. He'd defended the kid on numerous occasions when his roommates went on the attack. Comments were made, things were said. They had never spoken to the Winchester kid once, but that didn't make the comments coming out of their mouths any less cruel. He'd left the house the next morning.

* * *

><p>Making his way down to the local diner, he'd found someone rather familiar sat in one of the booths. The scene all looked very awkward. The waitress wore an unamused, impatient expression as she stood beside the table in which the Winchester kid was sat at. He appeared to be counting a handful of coins.<p>

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Sir."

The kid nodded before standing up and leaving the diner.

"Two coffees to go please." He ordered.

"Hey." Brady called, speeding up slightly to catch up with the kid.

Eventually realising that Brady was in fact calling for him, the kid stopped and turned around.

He noticed the dark bags under the Winchester kid's eyes, and just how exhausted he looked. Everything about him screamed that he was sick. "Coffee?" Brady broke the brief silence, offering the cup to the kid with a friendly smile.

The kid looked confused.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Brady joked.

"It wasn't because of me not having enough money..." He was quick to state. "I forgot my wallet and..."

"Chill, Winston..." Brady cut him off.

That triggered a smirk from the kid, who despite being initially hesitant, did accept the cup of coffee. "Thanks, you really didn't have to."

"Being truthful, dude, you look as if you could use a cup." Brady smiled.

The Winchester kid smirked slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He paused for a few seconds before deciding to just go for it. "There's an apartment block not too far from here with rooms free. By the looks of it, you and I are in the same position in terms of dorm hunting. This place is cheap, like insanely."

"Are you this forward with everyone?" The kid asked with a smile.

Brady nodded. "It gets things done. Now are you up for it or not?"

He nodded.

"Good. You coming?"

"What? Now?" The kid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Brady nodded. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather have a roof over my head before it gets dark."

"I need to go and get my stuff." He explained.

"Okay. You go and get that and then meet me there. Here." Grabbing a pen from his bag, he took the kid's hand and scribbled the address down before walking off.

"Hey!" The kid shouted.

Brady turned.

"Don't I get a name?"

He smiled. "Brady."

"Sam." The kid answered before walking off himself.

* * *

><p>Hearing the sound of coughing, Brady fluttered an eye open. Gaze turning to the couch in which Sam was lying face down on. His body was shaking lightly which each splutter and wheeze.<p>

"Sam..." Brady called, getting no answer. "Sam..." Clambering out of his make shift bed on the floor, Brady walked over to his roommate and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly causing Sam to stir.

"Mmmm..." Sam groaned, the back of his hand immediately moving to cover his mouth as he continued to cough.

"You need your inhaler?" Brady asked.

"Yes please." Came a gruff reply.

Brady crossed the room to retrieve it before handing it to his wheezing roommate.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Coffee?"

Sam nodded.

Apparently something in coffee helps to break something down. Sam had explained it to him once, but he couldn't remember the specifics. Effectively, the coffee helped him when he was wheezing. Making a cup, he poured it into a mug before placing it down on the table as he noticed that Sam had fallen back asleep. Brady was just about to go back to bed, when he noticed something off about his roommate. "Sam?...Sam?..." Placing a hand on the Winchester kid's forehead, he could feel the heat radiating from him. "Shit! " He cursed, hovering a hand over Sam's mouth. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Brady internally debated whether it was best to stay with his fallen roommate or to run and try and get help. Choosing the latter, Brady placed a hand on Sam's shoulder in reassurance that he would be back before sprinting out.

Apparently everyone in the building was out as Brady couldn't find anyone. He'd already called 911, but he knew he needed to find someone to help until the paramedics arrived, so he resorted to plan B. "Help!" He screamed. "Please, I need some help in here!"

"Brady!"

Brady had never been so happy to see Jess before in his life. "Oh thank god!" Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her inside and back to their room. Jess was studying to be a doctor and the two of them had been friends since the very start of the year. "He's not breathing, and he's burning up!"

"Did you call 911?"

Brady nodded.

"What's his name?" Jess asked, kneeling down beside the couch and taking Sam's pulse.

"Sam."

"Anything I should know about?"

"He's asthmatic." Brady answered. "He'd been coughing and wheezing. I gave him his inhaler. "

"Sam...Sam..." Jess spoke softly as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Sam, can you hear me?" When there was no answer, Jess sighed before putting her hands to Sam's chest and beginning CPR. After six or seven unsuccessful attempts, Sam finally gasped in air.

Both Brady and Jess released a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

Sam stirred as he flickered his eyes open.

"Sam?" Brady spoke up.

Sam's gaze travelled up to the two figures stood over him. One in particular stood out. "Angel..." He mumbled. "...seen a lot of things, but I've never seen an angel..." He paused. "Told Dean they were real..."

"Sam this is..." Brady began before Jess cut him off.

"Chances are he won't remember any of this, so you're wasting your time." She explained.

The paramedics arrived a minute later, transferring Sam to the local hospital. The doctors had put it down to a strong bug that was tiring Sam out so much that his already crappy lungs barely had enough strength to actually do their job. They'd given him an IV for the dehydration, and some tablets for the bug itself, before leaving Brady and Jess sitting beside his bed.

"So you and the mysterious Winchester, huh?" Jess smiled, turning to Brady.

"He's a good kid, everyone that doesn't bother with him is missing out in my opinion." Brady answered.

"I don't doubt that for a second. I've seen him around campus a lot, I've been meaning to talk to him."

"You should." Brady nodded. "You'll love him, he's like a little puppy when he starts talking to you about something he enjoys. He's also loyal to a point, and there's nothing he wouldn't do for you."

"He sounds sweet." Jess smiled.

The two turned as they heard a groan from the bed. Sam flickered his eyes open, first taking in his surroundings before turning to Brady and the girl sat next to him.

"Dude, you had me scared back there." Brady lightly hit him on the arm.

"Sorry." Sam spoke up before smirking.

Brady shook his head with a smirk too. "Dick." He then remembered Jess. "Sam, this is Jess, she helped you out back there."

Sam looked to the girl and smiled the most beautiful smile. Jess melted slightly at the sight of it, feeling herself fall in love with the man in the hospital bed she was sat beside.

"Thank you, Jess"

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile.

Brady looked between the two of them and smiled, immediately realising what was happening. He couldn't be more proud.


End file.
